Out of style
by Coldsands
Summary: Alam bawah sadar itu selalu menampilkan sesuatu yang merefleksikan apa yang sedang kita pikirkan. atau mungkin merefleksikan apa yang kita inginkan. Tapi, pada akhirnya, itu semua hanya mimpi. Hanya bunga-bunga tidur untuk menemanimu sementara. Dan kau, bukankah kau sudah terlalu lama bermimpi?


Alam bawah sadar itu selalu menampilkan sesuatu yang merefleksikan apa yang sedang kita pikirkan. atau mungkin merefleksikan apa yang kita inginkan. Tapi, pada akhirnya, itu semua hanya mimpi. Hanya bunga-bunga tidur untuk menemanimu sementara. Dan kau, bukankah kau sudah terlalu lama bermimpi?

 **.**

 **.**

" **Out of style"**

 **Kuroko no basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Untuk memenuhi Challenge "Second person POV" dari adik kelas saya**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mayuzumi-san! Lama tak berjumpa!" ucap seorang lelaki berambut hitam sambil berjalan ke arahmu.

"Kita baru saja bertemu kemarin, Izuki." Kau menjawabnya dengan nada datarmu, seperti biasa. Ia hanya tersenyum ke arahmu. Kau melewatinya dan berjalan di depannya. Seperti biasa, ia mengikutimu dalam keheningan. Tanpa suara pun, ia tahu kemana kau akan pergi. Karena memang keseharian kalian tidak pernah berubah,bukan?

Lapangan basket yang kalian tuju adalah sebuah lapangan basket yang kalian temukan secara tidak sengaja. Sebuah lapangan berukuran cukup luas yang tersembunyi dibalik rimbunan pohon dan cukup jauh dari keramaian kota. Lokasi yang sangat pas bagimu yang membenci keramaian. Meskipun anehnya, di kota yang seharusnya memiliki banyak penduduk itu, kau jarang menjumpai keramaian yang sangat menyesakkan.

Seperti biasa, kalian akan bermain basket di lapangan tersebut hingga salah satu dari kalian merasa lapar. Setelah itu, kalian akan makan dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Begitulah keseharian kalian yang sangat _monochrome_ itu. Tapi kau tidak pernah membencinya bukan, Mayuzumi?

" _...ro, bangunlah."_ Matamu membulat sedikit, hampir tak terlihat memang. Tapi orang yang sedang bersamamu adalah orang yang sangat _attentive_ , _no_?

"Ada apa, Mayuzumi-san?" Ia bertanya padamu dengan nada khawatir. Kau hanya menggeleng dengan pelan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." begitu yang kau bilang ke Izuki. Tapi suara-suara itu terus mengganggumu,bukan?

Lelaki di depanmu hanya memandangmu datar sebelum akhirnya kembali meneruskan makannya yang sempat terhenti. Matanya tampak sendu, meskipun bibirnya samar-samar terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman. Tanpa kau sadari, kau baru saja menggali kuburanmu sendiri.

" _Bukankah kau sudah terlalu lama bermimpi, Chihiro?"_ kau menghela nafas dengan pelan. Sungguh, kau ingin suara itu menghentikan ceracauannya yang tidak jelas dan berisik itu. Tapi, apakah kau memang benar tidak mengerti ataukah kau berusaha untuk tidak mengerti apa yang orang tersebut katakan, wahai Rakuzan's _phantom sixth man?_

~Out of style~

Hari ini, kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan temanmu yang selalu ada di sampingmu itu. Pertama, ia sedikit terlambat. Kedua, ia tidak membuat banyak permainan kata. Ketiga, ia tidak terlalu semangat ketika bermain _one on one_ denganmu. Dengan kata lain, ia sedikit merusak keseharian _monochrome_ yang sangat kau agung-agungkan itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Izuki?" tanyamu dengan datar. Ia hanya tersenyum ke arahmu dan mengangguk. Kalian tidak membahas hal itu lagi, satu hal yang kau syukuri di kemudian hari. Kau berdiri dan mengambil tasmu yang kau taruh di pinggir lapangan.

"Ayo kita makan," Ajakmu dengan datar. Izuki mengikutimu tanpa suara.

Acara makan yang biasanya diisi dengan permainan kata milik Izuki itu sekarang diisi dengan suara mobil yang berlalu lalang dan suara jangkrik. Bukan hal yang biasa terjadi, tapi kau tidak begitu peduli. Setidaknya, itu yang kau terus katakan pada dirimu. Tapi apakah memang itu yang kau rasakan?

"Mayuzumi-san, apakah kau pernah membaca buku _Alice in the wonderland_?" tanyanya tiba-tiba ketika kalian sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Kau hanya memandangnya datar. Meskipun, sebenarnya jantungmu berdetak tak karuan.

"Jika belum, ini aku berikan buku ini untukmu." Izuki mengulurkan buku _Alice in the wonderland_ padamu. Kau mematung, matamu membulat sempurna. Meski tidak terlalu terlihat di wajahmu, kau sebenarnya panik,benar 'kan?

"Bacalah, mungkin buku itu bisa membantumu bangun dari mimpi indahmu." Ucap Izuki sambil tersenyum. Tepat saat itu Izuki mengatakan hal itu kepadamu, topengmu hancur. Kau tidak bisa lagi bersembunyi dibalik topeng bermuka datar itu. Kau berjalan mendekati Izuki dengan cepat dan memegang pundak Izuki dengan putus asa. Perasaan dan ingatan yang berusaha kau kubur dalam-dalam mulai bermunculan kembali. Perasaan bersalah yang kau rasakan, darah yang mengalir dengan cepat tanpa bisa dihentikan, suara sirene ambulan dan polisi, kau mengingat semuanya bukan?

"Izuki,aku suka dengan keadaan sekarang. Kita baik-baik saja,bukan?" Ucapmu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan Izuki dengan cukup kasar. Aksi terakhir dalam keputusasaan. Izuki hanya memandangmu dengan sendu.

"Tolong jangan buat aku menyadarinya... Aku tidak mau menyadarinya,Izuki!" Kau berkata sambil menaruh kepalamu di pundaknya. Air mata mengalir dari mata yang biasanya terlihat dingin itu.

"Mayuzumi-san, aku ingin bersamamu selamanya. Aku ingin keseharian _monochrome_ kita terus berjalan." Ucap Izuki sambil tersenyum lembut. "Tetapi, kau tidak bisa terus berada disini, Mayuzumi-san." Izuki memegang kedua pipimu dan mengangkatnya dengan lembut.

" _Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai..."_ Ucapmu dengan putus asa.

 _"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Mayuzumi-san."_

~out of style~

"Chi, kau ini kenapa? Seenaknya saja membuat kami khawatir dan pergi tidur dalam waktu yang lama?" Tanya salah satu sahabatmu yang memiliki surai hitam kehijau-hijauan. Kau hanya mengangkat bahumu singkat.

Di restoran yang biasa kau kunjungi dengan Izuki, sebenarnya adalah restoran dimana kau biasa membuat janji dengan sahabat-sahabatmu. Sahabat-sahabat yang tak pernah datang ke dalam dunia imajinasi yang kau buat. Kau, seperti biasa, duduk di bangku sebelah tembok yang terbuat dari kaca. Dengan segelas milkshake dan sebuah burger yang hampir habis di hadapanmu.

"Kejadian itu sudah lama dan bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Jangan terlarut dalam masa lalu." Ujar sahabatmu yang lain yang memakai kacamata. Matanya tetaplah terlihat tertutup, seperti biasanya, namun kau bisa melihat sesuatu yang tak ingin kau lihat di mata sahabatmu yang satu itu. Kau mengalihkan perhatianmu ke lapangan basket diluar jendela. Lapangan basket yang tersembunyi diantara pohon-pohon rindang. Tempat kau dan sahabat-sahabatmu biasa bermain bersama. Matamu terlihat dingin, namun aku tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Lagipula, kenapa pula kau bisa tenggelam di ilusi itu sampai kau tertidur selama beberapa tahun? Memangnya, hidup ini tidak lagi berharga buatmu?" Tanya seorang lelaki berambut coklat kekuning-kuningan kepadamu. Kau tetap bersikap seakan kau tidak peduli perkataan sahabatmu yang dulunya rivalmu itu.

"Chi, jika hidup tidak lebih berharga dari kematian, lalu kami ,yang selalu ada di sampingmu, kau anggap apa?" Tanyaku kepadamu yang bersikap acuh tidak acuh sejak tadi. Dari dulu, kau tidak pernah sedekat itu dengan Izuki. Bahkan, Izuki tidak lebih dari kenalanmu. Lalu, mengapa kejadian itu bisa membuatmu terperangkap didalam ilusimu sendiri selama bertahun-tahun?

Topeng bermuka datarmu itu sedikit retak. Mungkin merasa bersalah kepada sahabat-sahabatmu? Atau mungkin, kau menyesali waktu yang kau tinggalkan? Apapun alasanmu, kau setidaknya tahu satu hal yang pasti. Tujuan mereka membawamu ke tempat ini bukan untuk menyerangmu.

"Perasaan bersalah." Ucapmu dengan datar. Kami berempat hanya menatapmu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku merasa sangat bersalah, sehingga otakku menciptakan ilusi agar perasaan bersalah itu berkurang." Jelasmu sambil memainkan sedotan. "Bahkan mungkin, sekarangpun aku sedang berada di ilusi lain yang aku buat. Tidak ada yang tahu,kan?"

~Out of style~

 _Suara sirene yang memekakkan telinga, darah yang bercucuran dimana-mana, lima tubuh lelaki yang terdiam tanpa bunyi. Kepanikan yang kau rasakan, namun tubuhmu seakan ditimpa oleh beban. Perasaan keputusasaan, penyesalan, dan benci yang kau rasakan, semua itu nyata,bukan?_

 _Kehangatan yang sudah mulai melayang, warna tubuh yang sudah mulai hilang, itu semua bukanlah imajinasimu. Cahaya yang menyilaukan, wajah ketakutan lelaki berbadan kekar, itu semua adalah kenyataan._

 _Pengelihatanmu memang sudah mulai kabur, kesadaranmu juga dipertanyakan, namun kau masih mengingat semuanya dengan jelas,'kan,_ Mon cher?

* * *

 **Mon cher : My dear**

 **Gomenasai : Maaf**

 **Alice in the wonderland adalah sebuah buku tentang seorang perempuan (Alice) yang pergi ke wonderland. tapi, ternyata wonderland dan petualangan yang dia lalui itu cuma mimpi.**

 **Ini adalah hasil dari persatuan request dari salah seorang teman saya dan Challenge dari adik kelas saya. (Ini bisa disebut second person pov,enggak, San-chan?) Jadi, maafkan kalau hasilnya sedikit kurang nyambung atau sebagainya. Flame akan saya jadikan buat ngebakar jagung di tahun baru (masih lama, juga!). Sedangkan kritik dan saran akan saya jadikan tangga lompatan untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi. Terima kasih sudah membaca!**


End file.
